


I don't believe in ghosts.

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: What if after Dream was put away in prison Tommy left off the face of the earth? Everyone assumed him to be dead. Even a messenger came with the grim news. A messenger named Theo. In otherwise Tommy fakes his death because he doesn't want to be the reason for any more wars or people trying to manipulate him for his influence on others.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	I don't believe in ghosts.

Ever since Dream had ben locked away. Tommy realized he had ben the cause for every war and problem on the server. Not because he tried to but because he had influence and what Dream told him was the final nail in the coffin for his decision. His decision to kill Tommyinnit and rise as someone different. Someone who wouldn’t cause wars over a bunch of music discs. No, he was going to be someone of his making. The only person who would know. Would be Dream. After all, it’s time to change up the game.

So on one fateful night, he set’s his plan in motion. He had to work with a witch for it to work but for the price of some emeralds, potion materials, a few diamonds, netherite, and his right eye. It would be worth it.

He got an enchanted book that lets one hide their identity. Theo used the book on the eyepatch for his missing right eye. The which used his right eye and other materials to make one dead body of Tommyinnit.

If the case that his eyepatch comes off. He permanently dyed his hair white on the night he had the witch change his one remaining eye color to light ice blue. All the physical changes happened in one night. It hurt but he knew it was going to be worth it.

Worth it for the moment Tommyinnit was to die.

*****

The day started strange, to say the least.

When Quackety checked his communicator the only notification he had was that a player called Theo joined the game.

Typically, new players don’t know their way around. But when Quackity got to the spawn there was no one there. Meaning this player Theo could be an old member that just hadn’t come back on in a while.

Theo stood over the body of Tommyinit and took out his enchanted netherite sword. It was a swift powerful plunge into the body’s chest, and he watched as the ice enchantment did its work and then the moment of truth.

A notification rang out

**_ Tommyinnit was slain by Theo using frost bite. Status of death. Canon. _ **

Quackity stared in horror at the notification. He ran to Tommy’s home to see a figure walk out of the home with a blade that had frozen blood on it.

Quackity quickly pulled out a sword of his own glaring at the figure, “Why did you do it?”

The figure looked to Quackety revealing their one cold ice blue eye and white hair. They have a dark black trench coat covering their top while they have dark brown pants and grey boots.

Theo looked at him and blinked “He asked to die, so I helped him die.”

Quackity’s eyes furrow “Why are you here?”

Theo hummed “To see a friend.”

Quackity's frown deepens "Why would Tommy ask to be dead?"

Theo shrugged "He left letters for loved ones and honestly id rather not get any more involved than I am. The boy said he was going to kill himself one way or another and didn't want loved ones to stop him. Sadly for me, I was excluded from that list." 

Quackety stared at Theo in disbelief and walked into Tommy's home.   
Horrified to his core when he gazed at the dead body of his friend.  
The body had a stab wound through the chest with ice over the wound.

How long did He cradle the dead boy in his arms? He doesn't know.  
He hadn't stopped crying until he heard someone approach.

He looked up to see many of the SMP members. Tubbo rushed over and practically screamed in horror.

It was when he heard Technoblade land with Phil. Both having used tridents.  
Technoblade pushed through the crowd "Is he really dead?"

His gaze landed on Tommy's dead body and sighed "Calm down you bunch of nerds, we have Dream. He can just resurrect him right?"

Everyone seemed to stop their greaving to that.

****

Theo watched as the SMP members took Tommy's body and began making their way to the prison.

He clicked his tongue in distaste "So what will happen to the body if they try and resurrect it?"

The witch next to him chuckled "Oh, that, it'll turn to ash if they do that."

Theo nodded "all right, Time to go visit an old friend of mine."

****

Sam stood to watch in the prison when a notification rang for someone wanting entrance.

He figured it was Tommy here for another visit, but no,   
Instead, Theo came through.

He looked at the man and furrowed his brows. That wasn't Tommy.

Sam followed the whole protical of visitors. It seemed fine until they had to take off unessery items.  
He eyed the eyepatch "Could you take that off really quick? I need to know if youre hiding anything there."

Theo looked to him and took off the eyepatch "Sure, i can go without it. It's enchanted to have a pain realeaver for the user so ill leave it in the locker."  
Sam has seen people with battle scars before.   
But he couldn't help but shudder as he stared at the scaring in Theo's right eye socket. It looked like someone clawd the flesh off and then just reached in and ripped the eye out with fire. The flesh around and in the hole looked charred. He isn't even sure if he wants to ask.


End file.
